


For the Anon on tumblr who wanted Cronkri in the rain.

by narcissisticSpaghetti



Category: Homestuck, Homstuck
Genre: M/M, cronkri - Freeform, kiss in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissisticSpaghetti/pseuds/narcissisticSpaghetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>same prompt as the last one I published, it just took me longer.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Anon on tumblr who wanted Cronkri in the rain.

"Cronus what are you doing here? I thought I told you that my hive is unfortunately off-limits and that you are trespassing if I find you here. I am fairly certain you have at least some comprehension of the concept of "not okay" and that you would at least comply with my request that you-"

"Kankri shut up, please? I didn't know how else ta find you so I came here. And I promise I ain't trying to be a creep I just wanted to show you something." Cronus's blank eyes held a certain element of excitement that Kankri knew not to trust, but he supposed it wouldn't hurt to humor him.

If Cronus thought it was worth showing Kankri there must be some factor of "awesome" or at least "cool" to it.

"Fine, I suppose I shall accompany you for a short time, but purely out of curiosity. What, may I ask, was it you wanted to show me?" Kankri hesitated as he exited his dream hive, throwing an eyebrow into the air as he watched Cronus.

"You gotta see it to believe it, sport!" The look on his face suddenly morphed into some combination of victory and mischief that Kankri immediately mistrusted, but he had already said yes so he felt loth to back out now.

He reluctantly stepped out of his hive and waited for Cronus to move, following quietly as the other took off around the imaginary building and headed into what looked like a jungle of orange vines that was not there the day before. But this place changed around so much it was no surprise to Kankri.

It was a good half hour walk while the two of them stayed quiet before Cronus finally stopped, gently pressing his hand over Kankri's eyes.

"Cronus! I firmly request that you unhand me immediately! I do not appreciate that you seem to think that blinding me at a time like thi-~"

"Shhhh!" Cronus hissed, a hint of laughter in his voice, "Just wait. Take a few steps forward with me and then I'll let you go. I promise it's worth it!"

Sulking quietly, the shorter of the two did as was asked of him, shutting his mouth and cautiously taking a few more steps forward until Cronus whispered he could stop. "May I see now?" He asked calmly.

"Sure, just keep your voice down." And Cronus removed his hand.

They had entered into a small cave-like tunnel with deep black walls with faintly sparkling crystals imbedded within. From what Kankri could see, there was a faint blue-ish glow coming from deeper within the cave and he was suddenly very curious.

"Why keep my voice down?" Kankri whispered.

"It scares them, just trust me." And then Cronus was off, creeping down the tunnel with near silent footsteps. And Kankri followed.

After a good forty feet of travel with the light getting slowly strong as they went, the two of them came to the end of the tunnel, where it opened up into a vast underground cavern. The walls were lit by a million tiny pinpricks of light coming from the walls that looked like blue stars.

Far above, the top of the cave must have been open, or there was some sort of water system, but within the cave it looked to be raining. Small, warm little droplets poured down from above and pattered quietly on the soft sand floor of the large cavern.

"S'funny, it wasn't raining last time I was in here. Either way, look how gorgeous it it!" Cronus whispered, stepping forward reverently into the falling water.

"It truly is gorgeous, I appreciate your wish to bring me here. It is quite a discovery, we should show the others," Kankri mused, watching the small glowing spots along the walls.

"Nah, I'd rather this be our little secret." Cronus looked back and grinned, his fins flaring in the water. "I just wanted to show you."

Kankri was about to say something but thought better of it. There were flutterbesats in his chest cavity and he could feel the beginnings of a blush on his face at the thought. It was flattering, that Cronus would show him such a beautiful place and want to  share it with him. It was rather obvious that cronus considered this place to be rather special, and he was confortable here, judging by the way he smiled as he turned his face into the falling drops.

"I'm honored," seemed like the right thing to say, as nothing else really seemed to fit.

Cronus grinned for a moment and glanced at Kankri, looking him up and down before turning his face up again. "Come here." He called quietly.

"I do not particularly feel like getting wet at this time, I am not really a seadweller and cannot effectively breathe in the water-"

"It's just rain."

"I would not want to ruin this perfectly good sweater. Porrim herself painstakingly-"

"Take it off."

"I would feel underdressed beside you, with your shirt still-"

Cronus reached down and effortlessly pulled his own shirt off, bunching it up and letting the soaked material drop to the ground a few feet away from his own feet. "Come here," He repeated, turning to look at Kankri.

Kankri hesitated, but only for a moment. He obediently pulled off his sweater and left it just inside the mouth of the tunnel they came through, exposing his bare chest to Cronus for the first time in sweeps. the first time had been an accident when Cronus caught a glimpse of something he wasn't supposed to. the second time had been when they had gone swimming together with Aranea, Cronus had tried to teach the two of them how to stay afloat. It hadn't been very effective and Aranea had mistaken his guiding hands for wandering ones. The seadweller had gotten slapped and they hadn't resumed their lessons.

He considered his pants too for a moment before abandoning the concept and stepping into the light drizzle half-naked.

"See? Was that so hard?" Cronus laughed as Kankri approached him, holding out a hand that was not taken. He waved around them and up toward the walls. "It's gorgeous, isn't it?"

"It really is. What are they?" Kankri asked, feeling a bit self-conscious about his lack of a shirt but Cronus didn't seem bothered in the slightest.

"My assumption is glow worms, somethin' one a the humans mentioned. They get scared easily by loud noises, seems they're less jumpy because of the rain. It must drown us out. Don't be too loud though." He smirked. "I tried calling out once and they all just turned off. Didn't glow for a couple minutes. It's dark in 'ere without 'em."

"Glow worms," The Cancer mused, looking around in awe. "I'm truly honored that you chose to share such a discovery with me. It's beautiful. Though you must understand that keeping such a location to oneself if rude and keeps the experience from others. I suggest that you share this location with the rest of our-" Cronus cut him off with a hand to his mouth.

"I wanted to show you, Chief. If you want to show the others then that's alright by me, but you had to be first."

"That is-" He searched a few seconds for the right word. "very sentimental of you. As well as uncharacteristic. Are you attempting to concoct a romantic scenario in which I develop feelings for you?"

The taller laughed. "I wouldn't be opposed to it. But you're the one of the group I trust the most so I was hoping to share a little special something. Romance is great but friendship is too."

They were silent for a while then, enjoying the feeling of rain on their skin, and watching the little worms twinkle and move very slowly.

"I'm getting wet, and there is rain soaking into places I never wanted rain to be." Kankri whined, but he didn't move.

"Then leave." was the only response.

There was another brief pause, where Kankri considered the option of leaving. He decided that he would rather come back later when there was less water pouring from above. "Thank you," Kankri said quietly, and then, without really considering it all that much, he stood on his tiptoes to kiss Cronus on the cheek. It just felt right. Without waiting for a response he walked away, picked up his sweater, and carried it away and back toward his hive.

He didn't tell anyone about that cavern. He wanted to see it dry first. He wanted to try shouting at the glow worms, and he wanted to know what it looked like when there wasn't a million tiny drops of water to distort his vision. But most of all he wanted the option of isolation from the rest of the dream bubbles and a place to just be. Cronus was an unexpected bonus.


End file.
